Power Rangers Team-Up News
Hi, This is the "Power Rangers Team-Up News for Power Rangers(2011-????) & Power Rangers Morphenomenon(1993-2009). Here are the Team-Up for each series that tell us all it happen or not. 1993-2009 MMPR S1 This Series Never Had a Team-Up. MMPR S2 This Series Never Had a Team-Up. MMPR S3 This Series Never Had a Team-Up. (Note: The Alien Rangers Helping the kids Rangers are not a team-up. It a replacement team until the Mighty Morphin Rangers are return to teenager form) Zeo Turbo This Series Never Had a Team-Up. In Space Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Time Force Wild Force Ninja Storm This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Wild Force Rangers. Dino Thunder "Thunder Storm" Lothor manages to climb his way out of the Abyss Of Evil and, with his own corrupt Power Discs, brainwashes the Wind Ranger trio into servitude. After the Wind Rangers lay waste to their Ninja Academy, Cam alerts Hunter and Blake to the situation at hand while the Dino Rangers face off against the Wind Rangers in the ultimate Ranger showdown. As Cam, Hunter and Blake venture into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their lost powers, the evil Wind Rangers challenge the Dino Rangers to a rematch. Just as both teams are about to morph, Cam and the Thunder Rangers appear and snap the Wind Rangers out of their trance. Meanwhile, Lothor and Mesogog unite to take over Earth once and for all, only to turn against each other once all eleven Rangers foil their plan. SPD There are two Team-Up on this series from Dino Thunder. Team-Up#1: "History" Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira to 2025 as part of his plan to defeat the Rangers and destroy the planet. The three confused Dino Rangers escape with their Gems and are soon cornered by Krybots, only to be saved by the B-Squad and taken back to the Delta Base. Although Doggie insists they remain at the base to avoid disrupting the timeline, the Dino Rangers decide to do what they feel is right. Upon receiving re-energized Dino Morphers from Kat, the Dino Rangers team up with the B-Squad in order to drive back a robotic army and the Dragoul creature. Team-Up#2: "Wormhole" Gruumm decides to take drastic measures to stop the Rangers once and for all by travelling through a wormhole 21 years into the past, where S.P.D. doesn't exist. Upon realizing what Gruumm has done, the B-Squad pursues him to the year 2004 and meet up with the Dino Rangers once again. Meanwhile, Gruumm forces Zeltrax to join his army and ultimately faces the combined might of twelve Power Rangers who are determined to save the past, present and future. Mystic Force This Series Never Had a Team-Up with SPD Rangers. Okay, This is easy to know beacuse SPD is dated few years in the future. No monster came from SPD unless steal idea from Time Force but Time Force is a few more years from SPD. Operation Overdrive "Once a Ranger" The son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Thrax, unites all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions of villains into a new Evil Alliance. When they manage to overwhelm the Overdrive Rangers, their connection to the Morphing Grid is severed, and their powers destroyed! With the gems still needing protecting, Sentinel Knight assembles a team of replacement Rangers, made up of members of previous (or future) teams of Power Rangers. Will they be enough to stop the Evil Alliance? And will the former Overdrive Rangers be able to assist with just their genetically enhanced abilities? No longer having Ranger powers, the former Overdrive Rangers return to their civilian lives. All but Mack, who learns of Thrax's plans to destroy Sentinel Knight, and seeks out the only item capable of doing so, the legendary sword Excelsior. Will he be doing this alone, or can the call of action prove the adage of "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" to his former teammates? Meanwhile, their replacements, the team of Returning Rangers, head to Angel Grove to seek out the only being capable of repairing the Morphing Grid: Alpha 6! Even if they succeed, can two combined teams of Power Rangers stop Thrax for good, and permanently break up the Evil Alliance? Jungle Fury This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Operation Overdrive Rangers. Okay, This is a little hard to guess why they never had a team-up. Here why: No one know who are the Jungle fury Rangers because they kept it under wrap or no monster from PROOD came... RPM This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Jungle Fury Rangers. Why? Because the Jungle Fury Rangers might have been distory by Venjix's forces or never made it to the domed metropolis of Corinth. That would keep us thinking what happen the Jungle Fury Rangers after Venjix's forces took over. 2011-2014 Samurai 100px "Clash of the Red Rangers the Movie" The Samurai Rangers must team up with RPM Ranger Red to fight against Master Xandred's Mooger army and a robotic supervillain. Scott, The Red RPM Ranger went to follow Prof. Cox to anther world where the Samurai Rangers are & team-Up for Battle to stop him from taking the evil water to his world.